The Japanese Bell of Friendship and Peace
by ThePrussianChick
Summary: A oneshot on Iowa's feelings after she helped create the atomic bomb. This is a real bell, and when I saw it I just had to write a story. Iowa is my OC. Read at the own risk of your sanity.


**August 6, 1945. The first atomic bomb, nicknamed 'Little Boy', was dropped on Hiroshima. Three days later, the second was dropped on Nagasaki.**

**1959. Japan was hit by typhoons, Iowans gave livestock to the people in Japan. In return, the citizens of Yamanashi donated the Japanese bell of Friendship and Peace in 1962. It can be seen in Des Moines, Iowa.**

* * *

Iowa sat next to the hospital bed that Japan was lying in. The atomic bombs she helped build had been dropped and the second world war was over, but at such high costs.

"I did this. I helped cause that pain. I'm so sorry, Japan. We all are." She knew that the Japanese man couldn't hear her, he was sleeping, but she had to say something.

"Iowa? Can I come in, mon cher?" France called from the doorway.

Iowa nodded. France came down and sat in another uncomfortable chair. The ex-French territory girl climbed into his lap.

"Your getting a bit big for this, non?" France said. Even after the Louisiana purchase, most of the states from that area still thought of him as a father. But they _were_ getting quite large. Iowa had the body of a nineteen year old girl.

"Yeah, I just need a hug."

The two sat in silence for a bit as Japan's heart monitor beeped steadily on.

"Where are Italy and Germany?" Iowa asked, breaking the silence.

"We are having a meeting with them."

"Why aren't you there?"

"Because I had a feeling you needed me. Do you want to talk about it, mon petit lapin?"

"Oui. I feel so bad about what happened, Papa. I hate myself and the research I did. When Japan wakes up, he'll probably hate me and my family forever. And he has every right to." She started crying.

"Oh, mon petite fille. It will work out. He may be bitter for a while, but forever is a long time to hate someone. I'm sure you'll do something for him so that the wounds can heal."

Iowa sniffled.

"But what about you and grandfather England?"

"We still fight, but we do love each other very much. Ah, the wonders of amour. The sweet sound of..."

"I get it, Papa. I'm going back to the hotel. I need to be alone for a little while."

"Alright, mon cher. Will I see you at dinner?"

"Only if you keep grandfather England out of our kitchen."

"But of course."

Iowa gave a small smile and started off to the hotel she and her family were staying at.

**~HETALIA~Time Skip~HETALIA~**

Iowa stayed in her room for three hours. Minnesota had tried to come in, only to find all the doors and windows locked.

Iowa was talking to her bird, the eastern goldfinch.

"Oh, Glinda. I don't know what to do. I'm so upset."

The bird, Glinda, just turned her head and blinked.

"I need to do something for Japan."

"Iowa? A-are you talking to Glinda?" Minnesota called.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE!"

"S-sorry. I'll leave."

Iowa sighed.

Glinda started to fly around the room.

"I have an idea! I'll give him something! A bouquet and a bird house!"

Glinda started chirping.

"Now stop that. You have a bird house."

For the next hour, Iowa worked.

The final product was a beautiful bird house made of oak. Detailed paintings of wild prairie roses covered the wood. Real prairie roses were peeking out of the hole.

"I hope he likes it."

"YO! IOWA!" America shouted, knocking on the door.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Get out here. Its time for dinner. I don't know anything worse than missing a meal."

"Alright." Iowa started undoing the locks on the door.

"Come on. Before your siblings eat everything!"

"Daddy, I don't think they'll eat everything."

"You haven't been around Texas in a while, have you?"

"Good point."

**~HETALIA~Dinner~HETALIA~**

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you, Minnesota. I'm upset about my research."

"Oh. I-its alright, Iowa. No harm done." Minnesota whispered.

"You sound just like Uncle Canada."

"You know, Iowa, New Mexico is felling depressed too. She tested it." Illinois said.

"You should go talk to her." Nebraska added.

"Yeah. I should go do that. Thanks guys."

"Yeah. Are you gonna finish that?" Illinois asked, pointing to Iowa's untouched cheeseburger.

"Hey! Don't give it to him! I want it!" Nebraska yelled.

"You two are such little kids. Here, I'll split it."

Nebraska watched as Iowa cut.

"If you two can decide what piece you want, I wanna go talk to New Mexico."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The two boys said.

New Mexico was sitting next to Utah.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?"

"Yeah."

Iowa looked at her little brother. Utah was trying to get his little sister to eat the steak in front of her.

"Utah, can I cut in here?"

"Yeah. Good luck, Iowa."

Utah left to go see Wyoming, leaving the two girls in awkward silence.

"Wanna go to your room?" Iowa asked.

"I wanna die." New Mexico said miserably.

"Hey, that's no fun. Lets go to your room."

New Mexico turned to her sister.

"Carry me?"

Iowa sighed. New Mexico was starting to get big. Her chibi size was disappearing, and she was getting heavy. But, she still had the cutest face.

"Come here."

**~HETALIA~100 Stairs Later~HETALIA~**

Iowa mentally cursed the repair man for not fixing that damn elevator. New Mexico was quiet.

"How are you feeling?" Iowa asked.

"I feel bad about what Daddy did to Japan." New Mexico said.

"I know. I feel bad too." Iowa agreed.

"I don't get it. Why did he hurt Japan?"

"Because it seemed like the only way."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Daddy wanted to be the hero."

"But a hero saves people. Daddy hurt him."

"I know. I know. But do you remember when Japan hurt Hawaii?"

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with what happened?"

"No one likes to see people we love hurt. We were all mad. We did mean things to Japan's people. And the bomb that you tested? It was Mr. Truman's way of ending the war." **(A/N This is some pretty deep shit. I'm gonna stop it.)**

"I'm still sad."

"I know. I am too. But, now that the war is over, we can be nice. I made Japan a bird house. Wanna make something for him?"

"Yeah. Doesn't he have pets?"

"I think so. A kitty, puppy, bunny, and a hamster."

"He has a lot of pets like you."

"Wanna make a puppy house?"

New Mexico nodded.

**~HETALIA~Time Skip~HETALIA~**

Iowa and New Mexico arrived at the hospital at 8:03 PM. Normal visiting times were over, but Iowa knew how to pull strings. Living with America did have benefits.

When they got to the room where Japan was, they saw Germany and Italy sitting next to their friend.

Italy saw them and got up from his chair.

"YOU ARE TERRIBLE! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO JAPAN!" Italy had never looked so imitating. New Mexico was about to start crying.

"We are sorry. We came to say we are sorry. It doesn't change what happened, but we made somethings for him. New Mexico needed to see him." Iowa explained.

Germany got up from his seat. It took him a moment to get up. War had taken its toll on everyone.

"I understand. You may stay for a bit."

"Thank you, sir." New Mexico said.

"Doitsu!" Italy whined.

"Calm down, Italy. They're just little girls. They won't do anything to Japan."

"Actually, sir, we are America's children. We were feeling bad about what happened. We are sorry." Iowa explained.

"Just hurry."

New Mexico laid her gift down. Iowa set her's next to it.

"We promise, such weapons will never hurt another ever again." Iowa said.

**~HETALIA~14 Years Later~HETALIA~**

Japan was back in a hospital, this time from natural disasters. The typhoons had taken a toll on his body and his people. Livestock had been killed and crops were destroyed. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"C-Come in." Japan called.

A young looking girl, she must have been only 20, walked in. Long, golden hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, who was she? Japan felt like he should know, but just didn't.

"Hey." The girl said. "You probably don't remember me, but I'm Iowa. I did the research for the Allies to make the atomic bomb. I'm sorry about that. I wanted to try and make it up to you."

"You did that?" Japan asked coldly. "How could such a sweet girl do that?"

"I wondered that too. I made you the bird house. And when I heard about the typhoons, I wanted to help."

"How could you help?"

"My citizens and I have sent over breeding hogs and corn. Its not much, but I hope it will help."

The two looked at each other, silence smothering the room.

"So, you have any pets?"

Japan smiled. The two talked for hours.

**~HETALIA~3 Years after that~HETALIA~**

Iowa was planting corn when she saw a figure walking towards the field.

"Hey! Who are you?" Iowa grabbed her scythe, ready for a fight.

"S-Sorry! I should have called ahead!" the figure spoke.

"Japan?"

"Hai."

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't expecting any company. I told Nebraska to stay at home this year."

"Who?"

"My brother. Well, one of them. That's beside the point. What brings you here?"

"Do you remember three years ago? When you sent my people the hogs and corn?"

"Yeah. It was no big deal."

"Actually, it was. You are the only part of your family to send something."

"Oh, sorry about them. I just wanted to help."

"Well, my citizens wanted to thank you. Come to your capital with me."

Iowa put the last seed in the row of her garden, and jogged up to Japan to see what he wanted.

**~HETALIA~At Des Moines~HETALIA~**

"Is it alright?" Japan asked.

Iowa's jaw dropped. A temple and bell were sitting just south of her capital. 2,000 pounds of peace, friendship, and steel from Japan. The country she was sure that would hate her forever.

"Iowa?"

Iowa gave Japan a hug.

"I love it! I think it is the best thing anyone has ever given me!" Iowa exclaimed.

"W-Well, I-I am p-pleased to hear you l-like it. N-Now let me GO!"

Iowa pulled back.

"Sorry. Thank you Japan." Iowa smiled. Papa France was right. Amour was a wonderful thing.

**Daw. I hope this wasn't too retarded. I live in Iowa and I saw the Japanese bell of Peace and Friendship and though 'Damn! I need to do a story!' So here you are. I'm gonna do a disclaimer down here because I'm awesome!**

**I don't own Hetalia, the characters, the Japanese bell of Peace and Friendship, the history used in this story, or amour. I only own the personalities of the States. Please review, or I will sick my army of squirrels on you! If only I had that power...**


End file.
